The love of light and Darkness SoRiku
by Xiorin
Summary: ch 10 Now that Sora transformed into a kid Riku is thinking of what might happen if Seth gets a hold of him
1. Ch1 i turn to see my eyes at him:Sora

**CHAPTER ONE: I TURN TO SEE MY EYES AT HIS FACE**

Me Sora Mitusnata it was a typical day for me all there was left was a bizarre happening. All the people in this new school all the friends left behind the old one. Nothing new moving school to school every semester all of my life has been like this all because of my father well now I'm stuck in this place till the end this is just great until I meat him. His name is Riku Flameheart as a only child I have never met someone like him a rebel, rocker and a goth. We have many things in common except this.... all the people would look up to him or all the girls would dream about him being there boyfriend. Everything he dose is free willing and out of mind. But me I have to stay a goodie two shoes since my father is a businessman and rich he has to go every were. But the real problem is that every time I look at him he gives me a look of some well confusion . Every where I go he is there it is like he's stalking me. Once I found him with some girl and he seems unhappy.

As I walk in the alley to my apartment I heard a noise like the sound of footsteps. The faster I walk the closer it sounds. When I'm finally at the apartment me father gave me I close the door not sure if I locked it or not. Took a shower and went to bed. As I sleep restlessly I feel a slight touch on my neck I ignore it. Then I opened my tired eyes to see someone on top of me. To dark to tell who it is I feel there lips meet mine I feel unsure as l struggle to break free, my clothes come undone as the persons tongue is playing with mine. I blacked out after that when I opened my eyes once again I see pitch black look at the clock its 3 in the morning as I look around I notice that its cold on the floor of my room and look for the person that was in my house I see him in the floor with his face was coved up I tun to see my eyes at his face. Shocked as I was. Riku was in my room half naked on the floor sleeping so peacefully. I looked closer to see a note in my book that I threw on the floor when I got home it reads DEAR SORA I GIVE THIS LETTER TO YOU TO SEE IF I COULD COME OVER TONIGHT AND SEE YOUR HOME IF U DONT RESPOND I WILL TAKE THAT AS A YES. Well I dropped on the cold ground and took a shock of what he did a surprise but yet I was scared I don't remember locking the door that would be how he got in. but I would ask him if he knew that I don't see him well coming in my apartment and kissing me as I sleep. I saw him wakeing up and looking at me as if he would do something else. I blacked away slowly like a scared cat. He looked at me in question and realized I was not happy. then I looked at the book in the other side of the room and looked back at him and he was gone.


	2. Ch2 A Dream or Not?:Sora

**CHAPTER TWO: A DREAM OR NOT?**

I want to school remembering what happened last night. Was it or was it not a dream? It was all blurry to me. When I went to my first class I saw him as usual in the back of the room but he looked in my eyes and looked away immediately. I sat in my seat and saw his girlfriend as pissed off as ever as if she was about to cry. She bumped into me

"Hey watch it kid" she hissed at me

"Ya fine'

"What you say"

"I said fine"

"Sure you did' she pulled my shirt up and was filled with rage.

"You better watch you back smart ass I'm not in the mood" before she could say any thing else Riku separate her hand away from me

"Hey you don't have to get him in your troubles Kairi"Riku said in a serious face.

"Fine I wont" and she leaves in tears.

"Thank um Riku" I said

"Ya sure" he blushed and when rushing to his seat.

Well since I didn't know anyone I went to study so I can skip a grade and go to college a year earlier. I went walking home again and this time alert. Got home double checked the locks to see if anyone can come in. as I took my shower and ate dinner I went back to sleep. my daily rutien was boring bur keeps me open minded to my work. Nothing went wrong no one came in so I felt safe. The next morning t was to school and see Riku up in front.

"Hey Sora it's me Riku remember :

"Ya I do wanna walk with me"

"Sure I have no one to walk with so ya"

I noticed he was getting red . He covered face with his hair . I didn't want to ask why he was doing that and when he looked at me I looked away. You could see he was going to ask a question then he looked unsure. then he said.

"Is something wrong?"

I flushed "no-no-nothing" I stuttered a bad thing

"no there is something wrong isn't there is it"

I didn't answer.

"Its cause of what I did isn't it?"

I looked at him "what?"

"Ya when I came to your house and well you know don't you remember don't you"

"Wait so you really were there you..... I …." I turned redder than before'.

"So you do remember don't you."

I nodded.

"Look I'm sorry about that I didn't know what I was doing it was t that I was surprised when I stopped I was out cold"

I looked him. his eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry but" he took my hand and puled me in a car and drove to the forest.

"What the hell are we doing hea-"

He jumped on me and started to kiss me. i felt every movement of his tongue wiggling back and forth. he held on to my neck gently and held on of my arms with the other hand his kisses were getting deeper and deeper I felt paralyzed for a moment then he was taking off my clothes I stood still and then tried to break free. I was half naked once again. In this world of all people why dose he like me I wondered. He stroked me slowly then harder and harder I felt pain and more pain and started moaning louder and louder and then he stopped seeing that I was hurt he looked at me. And then sat down. I was on the seat that he was on top and me on the bottom. I lay there in silence. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my house saw Riku walked my room and said,

"I'm sorry I did that to you" he explained, " I didn't know I was hurting you, you must hate me don't you"

"No I don't hate you I'm just well shocked thats all I do sorta hate you wait YOU RAPED ME GET OUT."

"Good I thought something was wrong with you when you said you don't hate me" he He chuckled "well ill leave your life if you want unless you want to have sex again"

I looked at him as I blushed a deep red I could feel myself get hot. "SHUT UP WILL YA!!!!" I screamed but he was still laughing " Well I still hate you but I'll make an exception ."you will be my um Friend only if you don't rape me again and I will not hate you any more

He glared at me and then said, "Oh I see you mean like sex buddies right."

Smiled "Yep..." I thought for a moment. "Wait What? No!" My old life was gone now and never to come back. But he was only a friend and nothing more.


	3. ch3 having sex in school:Sora

**CHAPTER THREE: HAVING SEX IN SCHOOL**

As I went to P.E. All we had to do is swim for two hours then 2 more classes two hours long as well why two hours that just suck and its boring to stay in the same class for so long for a class. As a sophomore I can go in the private pool because of my grades and thats only one of the reasons they let me is cause my father dose not want me to swim in a "Contaminated Pool" so he paid the school to let me in here.. When I walk in I see Riku in the water.

"Hey sexy you got this pool too?"

the pool was big but yet small in it's own world away from everyone else. And the worst part was that he was there.

"Ya I got this pool what are you doing here!?!"

"To take a swim with you," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. "well go to class" I wanted him to leave me alone right now.

"Awww come on" he said " I staying right here" he got out of the pool which gave me a relief but he pushed me in the pool. "What the Hell, why did-." He was some how in the pool and I didn't even notice. Then kissed me. His kisses were wild and uncontrollable we floated in the pool then in a sudden urge, my trunks slipped off. "Did you-" He started to play with my member and teasing it with his fingers I can feel his fingers moving side to side. Then he stopped kissing me. And pulled me to the 4 ft part of the pool. I noticed his trunks were off too. The doors locked all alone he started to stroke me once more and I moaned. No one could hear us because the pool is in the end of the field and everyone is in the gym. I moaned and moaned till I can moan no more. I tried to break free. He licked my neck and said,

"Do you like this all alone in the pool having sex in school."

class isn't gonna end till an hour later might as well have fun. I pulled him close to me.

"Well now it's your turn" I want him to see how painful it is and he might stop so I shoved my penis up his ass and he moaned. He had so much fun and kissed me I told him "NO I don't want you near me I still hate you!!!!!" he licked me and thought I was going to lick him back with other licked. Then he got out of the pool and took me with him started to kiss me on the floor. He was on top of me then he stopped as I was weak . I looked at the old rusty clock right above the entrance.

"The bell is gonna ring soon Riku"

"Ya your right lets get dressed'' he knew that we couldn't be seen together in public like him kissing me out of nowhere and so, so he would not do that any more. But he would take action any way.

"So how did you do on the test"

"Failed"

"Sounds bad"

"It is, so we are staying at your house tonight right Sora"

"Yep"his ex-girlfriend would stalk me everywhere I go thats weird.

we would walk home together and I would notice that she would follow us Riku would know that she was there and kiss me I tried to break free but he would trap me in a hug. Kairi would run off in flames. But I was starting to love Riku for some reason it was on the night I woke up with a pain in my neck and ignored it. Ever where I would go he was there. But then one day me and Riku got in a fight for a bizarre reason. I would see him kissing a girl behind my back so I got pissed off. I should be happy but for some reason I wasn't. You could be able to see him shove his tongue down her throat the same way he would kiss me. When he saw me and stopped and said.

"I gotta talk to you Sora," he walked up to me and whispered "sorry but I'm breaking up with you" and then

he walked away. Breaking up I was not even with him to begin with.

When I walked home I saw Kairi walking up to me."hey your Sora right, look I know Riku left you so I'll only ask this once and only once you wanna get pay back right" I saw where this was going so I decided that to ask her.

"Since you want the same thing why don't we get together" I said with a sinister smile.

"Yep just my thought so ill see you tomorrow I'll drop by your place."

"Sure." ok so we were going to "pretend" to get together thats great.


	4. Ch4 Sweet Sweet revenge:Sora

**CHAPTER FOUR SWEER SWEET REVENGE:**

As I walked out of my apartment I say the sexy new girlfriend I am pretending to be with she has incredibly large boobs and a sweet curve she practically has the perfect body she walked up to the door wearing a small tang top and short skirt. She looked hotter than usual. But I knew she was still a whore but that didn't matter cause all she was thinking 'I want to make him suffer' or ' I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me with his other love'

"Hey come on time for school" she said happily.

"Kay" I said holding her hand.

As I walked I asked "are you sure this will work you know the revenge part and all."

"Yes he'll scream in his mind when he sees us together"

"all right" I said happier than happy I was the worlds man with the hot girl that is only um using me and … wait thats not good at all. So as we walked by Riku he looked shock like if someone died. He came up to me and asked,

"Your with this thing?"

"She's not a thing she's my girlfriend" I said in a anger like rage. He backed away.

"Kay fine" he sounded disappointed some how. Well it doesn't really mater to me after all he's not my lover any more. We caused all the high school kids to chatter. All because we were holding hands.

In class the sensi asked why Riku was so well depressed. All I answered is " I don't really know" so more and more people asked the same question if we were together. So later on I liked her more and more. This is sweet sweet revenge for me its fun but still things were the same .Till the night of the dance.

"hey Sora"

"ya what is it"

"well we have been together for 2 months now and we never kissed"

so I decided that if she wants a kiss ill give her one. I placed my face closer to her and face and then Riku came in between us.

"So you having fun Sora?"

"Ya... ok see ya later" we got up and left to the patio behind the school.

"Now that we are all alone" I said holding her close to me. Our faces got closer and closer together. And we kissed. We kissed and kissed till a light beamed in a distance it was Riku's Corvette eavesdropping on us. His face was blank then he looked away and left. I had a feeling that he was jealous well now that Linda was with me I didn't worry but she seemed sad most of the time. I would always ask but she would change the subject. I think its because she might still love Riku. But when ever I would see him he would bee alone. There was a rumor that Riku was rejecting all the girls in the school all of them asked him out and he said no to everyone of them. For some reason I think he just doesn't seem like himself any more.

Kairi went to Spain with her family for a family vacation early. In 3 days its gonna be summer vacation. So I was basically alone for the hole 3 days let alone for the hole summer. I never made any other friends or any thing so today was a free day for me I went to class they told me to go home because I'm a striate A student. So as I walked home I felt like I was being watched. I opened the door locked it and went to bed. I was to tired to make breakfast so I took a nap. And for some reason I dreamed that I was having sex with Riku every time I think of him thats all that comes to mind. It makes me nauseous I looked at the clock 10 am. So I went to the café around the corner. My father would be with me right now if he hadn't been on so many business trips. I saw that Riku was across the street he walked into the shadows so I followed him as curious as I am. I saw a girl with him so I decided to leave but then stayed to see what he would do. He kissed her neck. And was holding her well I thought I had see enough but I noticed that he would not move from that spot. He moved away from her neck all I saw was a gush of blood dripping from her clothes. I moved a little closer to see if he did anything else. I stepped on a wrapper. As I turned quickly and heard him approaching I ran as fast as I could back to my apartment. I opened the door locked it as I twitched in fear. Ran to close the window. And waited to see if he would come.


	5. Ch5 Is he a vampire or not?:Sora

**CHAPTER FIVE: IS HE A VAMPIRE OR NOT**

The same question went trough my mine over and over again is he a vampire or not. I was sure that was blood I saw if not then what was it there is no other explanation. What if he was a vampire then he bite that girl..... what if he bit me already. I went running to the closest mirror I could think of the bathroom. I looked at my neck no bite marks thats good. Then right as I walked through the hallway I heard the door open I stopped and listened I go a mirror that was in my pocket I looked at him through I I saw him completely but I could see his fangs. Now things were really complicated you could see him in a mirror he had fangs I turned the mirror to the locks all off. I saw him coming closer to me and closer. I shut my eyes I was siting on the floor then I felt him getting on top of me. I was shaking with fear. I could feel his breath on my neck he was going to bite me he was going to bite me then I felt his hands holding mine. I trembled and trembled.

"Sora, you saw me bite her didn't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Did you see the blood, of course you did is that why your shaking in fear?"

I didn't answer once again I was to frightened to answer. Or even move.

"well you did uh." I felt his lips on my neck. He started to kiss it I felt the tip of his fangs. Then he stopped I opened my eyes. He looked at me then hugged me.

"I'm sorry I did that to you Sora I just didn't want to bite you"

I looked at him but I wanted to tell him but I felt sad.

"Whats wrong your sad but why."

"I don't know I feel funny inside"

"Thats because I left you and came back"

"well I'm still tiered"

"Well go to bed then"

I got up changed and jumped in bed I noticed Riku followed. He hugged me tight. I got red and nervous.

"Look Riku I want to have sex with you really but I'll feel bad about it."

"Why is it because of Kairi isn't it"

"Well yes. But I will feel bad."

"She wont know"

"but-"

He placed his finger over my mouth and shh-ed me. He held my hand and kissed me so passionately that he never kissed me like before. I fell to the floor as he was top of me. All I had on was my P.E. Shorts he took those off and messed my hair up as he kissed me. I felt the coldness of the floor. We were both on the floor just like the first time we met. Except that I know that he is mine but the same question was running through my mine I'll ask him eventually.

"Riku?"

"Ya, what is it."

"Are you a vampire" he didn't respond for a moment. Resistance that word came out of my mind. How did I start to love him?

"well yes I am don't you have another question to ask me."

"Like what."

"Well for one don't you wonder how you started to love me?"

"Well........ ya I do wonder."

"What if I told you I bit you so you can love me?"

I didn't answer I felt like he did bite me before when my neck was in pain. A few weeks ago

"Well I don't know how to say it to you but that was when I had to bite someone and bite well.... you." he said in a shameful way.

"then if you bit me where is the scare?" I looked at him and then stood still.

"Well ….." he didn't finish the sentence he looked down then up. "the reason you have no scare is because it was a light bite, all of my bites are so deep people forget there memories. I don't feel like I should do this to you but...."

"what do you mean, do what?" I just looked at him. What would he do.

"Well I think I should.. erase you memory of me" he looked down so I wouldn't see his face.

"Erase it but why,..... how?" I felt a hole in my heart. Like it was stabbed erase my memory of him. I would die first. I could not imagine him out of my life. Sure my love for him may be false but I still love him.


	6. Ch6 The Last Kissu I'll ever share :Sora

**CHAPTER SIX: THE LAST KISS I'LL EVER SHARE WITH YOU**

"I'm sorry Sora," he said while a tear fell from his face "these will be the last kisses I'll ever share with you." He kissed me once again but he wouldn't let go. He then hugged me tight. "the reason I brote you in this is because I fell in love with you by the first time I saw you I'm sorry, this was all because of my selfish reason." I could see more tears. " I'm sorry goodbye."

I saw something in his hand. Then placed it in his mouth, kissed me I felt something going down my throat he made it go down then I swallowed it. "WAIT... WAIT I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU NO!" I could see sadness in his eyes as I looked at him. I started to cry little by little. He looked at me.

"You will forget all about me you will soon wake up and forget everything and I will... be nothing to you, so goodbye." you could see him crying as he hugged me. Then turned away. He carried me to my bed. Soon I saw darkness coming closer and closer. I fell asleep.


	7. Ch7 All alone with no one:Riku

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ALL ALONE WITH NO ONE**

It's me Riku. Now that Sora can have a normal life with out me he will forget that I was his lover. But still a life with out him is dull and empty. I am all alone with no one once again. I got up from bed and went and got dressed. Since I live in a cramped hotel room with only enough space for king size bed and a wardrobe with a small bath with shower. I never took Sora to my place cause I of the way it is. As I walked to school I saw Sora in the distance I decided to ditch the last day of school. When I walked back I saw Kairi run up to me. I had forgotten to erase her memory. What was I going to do. I closed my eyes calmly and opened them again. I knew that she was in Spain right now so I will erase her memory when she comes back. I lay in bed looking at a unfinished painted celling. I was painting the clouds till I met Sora might as well finish working with that when vacation is here. I was walking to school aware that I might see Sora. He was now in agony well I was at least. I ate lunch flipped my teachers off got suspended and went home a day with thoughtless efforts. I walked home and saw Sora behind me following me. I looked at him and turned. Just looking at him reminds me of what I could do to him or even worse. So I walk a little faster, then so dose he, he tries to say hi but I ignore him. I realized that if I go home he will know were I live so I went to a bar he stopped and walked away. He knows that he won't enjoy going to a bar all by himself. I stayed there for about an hour and saw him walk in in the most Gothic style I have ever seen. He started to walk to the counter.

"Hey your Riku right I'm Sora" He said that in his normal voice just as I remembered. He never told me about all the awesome clothes he had I was too busy taking them off him.

"Ya so what's a guy like you doing in a shady place like the Shady Goth" I wanted to see how his response was to see the other side of Sora if he had another side.

"Well first I am sorry I followed yo here wanted to find new places to go you know so I can be busy in the summer." He would say the same thing if I didn't erase his memory. So I left I didn't want to remember being with him anymore. He didn't follow me this time. I stayed up all night as usual and thought now that I was alone what should I do. I looked up and saw the painting I started. Well might as well end what I started. I picked up my paintbrush and flew up near the celling. As I painted I saw a flash back or rather a vision. I saw Sora and me looking at a cloudy sky, the clouds whiter than white. The sky was baby blue. We were laying on the grass. Then I see Kairi walk in and lay on the grass with us it turns pitch black all of a sudden. I see Kairi crying and walk to her. Then I see a tombstone I don't look at it I look away. I stand there watching myself with a tear. Then see Sora walking in town coming home from picking up groceries a car passes by. All I see left is the bag of groceries on the ground. Once again I see myself but fighting my clan I look behind our leader Seth, Sora behind her in a chair tied up I see myself getting beaten by my friends I remember being vanished by the clan. Seth is holding a sword the sword of death. I see before it even happens before he dies.

How can that be, because of me Sora is going to die, die a horrible death and I was hopeless letting him die like that instead of saving him. I don't know when this might happen but I won't let Seth get a hold of him not now or ever.

I decided to keep a close eye on Sora so no mishap will occur. I watch him and for hours and it's so boring. Except for the part when he undresses in his room. All I know is that it's vacation and I am wasting my time watching over him. So Kairi is a sign that they are coming so she won't be back for another 9 weeks so I might as well go home. I'm walking home and notice someone in the shadows so I go in an alley fly to the roof just to throw them off a little and wait and watch to see who it is. The moon rises as I see his face...... Sora? What is he doing following me. He looks around in curiosity where did he go he must be thinking in that head of his.


	8. Ch8 Him Finding Me:Riku

**CHAPTER EIGHT: HIM FINDING ME **

He looked and looked and then finally left. He looked sad when he couldn't find me. When I opened the door of the apartment. I stop and look at the bat outside the window. It was trying to get in. It's eyes red as a fresh puddle of blood. Its wings blacker than a pitch dark night. It starts to open the window I snatch it and take a good look at it the collar with the letter S in big bold. I let it go and bared the windows. It was breaking them and then couldn't so it left. Seth now knows where I live. But why dose she want Sora. It doesn't make sense. All she would do..... I realized that because she knew that he knows or at least knew that I am a vampire but thats the hole reason I erased his memory so she wouldn't get to him.

"_now Riku we have a deal yes"_

_Seth looks at him carefully._

"_yes the whole group has agreed that ANY mortal that knows we are vampires are to be eliminated" _

_Riku has approved this rule._

"_yes now nothing can stand in our way of finding The Book Of Black Magic." _

_Sizuki says reading her book that rads the cover 'book of levitation.'_

"_remember Riku no matter what you can't let a soul now about us."_

"_Yes I know Seth I will not disobey you"_

_Riku walked to Zion._

"_don't worry Riku we Guys will make sure to keep a low profile in the Human world right"_

"_Right Zion"_

That is all I recall the last memory of Zion my best friend. He got discovered by one of the humans and Seth tried to eliminate that human she ran but Seth eventually killed her. Zion tried to protect her and he got vanished. To the land were there is no contact with any thing just a pitch black empty place with nothing. But I got vanished for trying to help him protect the girl and escape from the alternate dimension. I got vanished as he is off some where in this world free till Seth finds him again. I'm to stay put till she comes. My life is an empty one. Since my room is so empty I might as well add stuff to it. I lock the door and walk to the electronics store across the street. I decided to buy a TV and alarm clock nothing else now I can have some amusement with something so I won't be bored to death. I notice Sora walking my way as I walk out the store with my TV in a small box and my digital alarm clock on top of it.

He walked right by me like he didn't see me. I walk a few feet open the door and put the small box down. I looked out the window I saw Sora holding a bag of groceries. A couple of streets forward I see the same car in my vision speeding his way. I ran down to him as fast as lightning. He saw me and waved, then stopped he looked at me in curiosity. He saw the car a red mustang. I was right next to him as I breathed heavily or at least looked like I was just so he wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

"Oh, hi Riku." he said it with a smile on his adorable face.

"Hey Sora." the car slowed down and saw Seth. Looked into her green eyes. Then drove away. Sora looked at me.

"What are you doing out." I looked at him not knowing what my face looked like my mind went completely went blank. "Uh..... Riku ….. Riku." I shook my head seeing him wave his plain hand in front of me.

" I'm sorry.... did you say something Sora?"

"no just talking to myself."

"sound like fun .'

"it is so what are you doing out it is almost gonna get dark." I can't let him know any more so I'll just say I'm walking home ya a great excuse. But then again maybe not.

"Nothing just out." his sapphire eyes shined in the sunset.

" What are YOU doing out the sun is down and your out here all by your self." He gave me a distinguished pointed at my apartment window "Don't you live there Riku."

"Hey how do you know where I live!?!"

"Just a lucky guess and the fact that you where looking out the window spying on me when I was walking down the street." I could only feel my self turn red.

"Well I … hey how did you know who I was anyway?" I swore I erased all memory of me in his mind. The look in his eyes were calming and so soft. I could see his soft face look at me in confusion.

"What do you mean we meet at the Shady Goth the other day remember." I forgot all about that my mind is so caught up in day dreaming of him. "Oh ya I forgot sorry." I bet I look like a retard and he must think that I'm stupid. "Well why were you spying on me anyway Riku?"

I could feel myself turn red. "N-no I wasn't spying on you, i-if thats what you think …." The brunette looked at me like if I was a kid.

"Awwww you look as cute when you blush." I glared at him. I felt hotter. "S-shut up!!!"

"looks like someone is a little red." He said teasing me. He looked like he enjoyed it the toucher and such. Embarrassing me I never felt like this before, I'm getting to know the fun side of him.

"Riku, let me see your house, thing, whatever you call the place you live pleaseeeeeee." His big blue eyes widened as he begged to see the shallow room I live in. "Please can I please.!!!" I gave a big sigh as he pleaded and wined.

"Okay fine." he stopped begging and gave a huge grin. He hugged me tight."Thank you Riku!!"


	9. Ch9 I know you

CHAPTER NINE: I KNOW YOU

"Riku?" He tugged my shirt, now I feel like he is acting more like a kid around me. "What." he sat down as I closed the door. "How did you get to paint that?" he pointed up at the unfinished painting of clouds. I was about to respond till he said something else. "You know that clouds are suppose to poop rainbows but they don't." I rolled my eyes at him and hear was the smartest person in school and yet he thinks this. "Sora clouds don't poop rainbows thats just stupid."

As I turned I see him tying to touch the clouds but he couldn't. Then plopped on my bed."Can I watch T.V.?" His voice was so childish and is it because of me. "No." he looked at me.

"Why not?" I realized were I was going to put the alarm clock and T.V.

"Riku!?!" I looked at him getting the thoughts out of my head. "How come you turned down Namine and Xion when they asked you out?" I froze.

"What did you say?" how could he remember that? Is he getting his memories back, but how? "Ya don't you remember." he looked at me waiting for a response. "Where did you hear that Sora?" well I might be over exaggerating.

"Axel told me yesterday." A guy named Axel.

"Axel, told you..." why dose that name sound so familiar. Like if I heard it somewhere before but I don't remember anyone named Axel or do I, I can't recall. "Who's Axel Sora?" He grinned so big it was suited him.

"Axel I met him on the last day of school he was a fun person to talk to, but....." He stopped and thought I wish I knew what he was thinking. His brown hair shined in the moon light coming through the middle sized window. I didn't know what time it was, I didn't bother to look.

I looked at him as he didn't finish the sentence he had started. "But what Sora?" he kept thinking. "Sora?"

"he had said something about vampires but I think that sounds familiar." I looked at Sora and tried to hide my serious face.

"Sora, you do know vampires are only silly fairy tails right." He nodded and gazed at the painting. His gaze was so deep I didn't want to bother him. There was a small microwave on the shelf I placed this morning which I don't recall putting there. I got a cup of instant ramen it was filled with watter and placed it in the small heated compartment.

Sora caught the smell and walked towards me, "Riku what you doen?" I was standing in front of the microwave as the small brunette kept poking my face.

"Your dinner thats what, so can you please stop poking my cheek." the small annoying bell rang as he gazed to the cup. I took it out and left it on the shelf and covered it with a magazine that was close by.

"Why are you covering it?" he tried to poke it like he did to me a moment ago.

"Because it needs to cook." he sat on the floor in front of the television set and ignored me. "Sora," It looked like he was trying to turn it on pushing the on button over and over again. "Sor-"

"You TV is broken Riku." I sighed and plugged it in and the first thing that popped up was I have no idea what show it was but it had small people. "Oh so it was unplugged then." His eyes glued to the screen and watching the colour circle people talking.

The smell of the ramen got stronger as I removed it from the shelf. "Your ramen is ready Sora."

he turned and smiled. "Thanks Riku." He was acting so childish and I didn't even know why. "Wanna watch it with me?" I sat next to him.

And hour has passed and it was dark out. Every now and then I heard Sora yawn. "You sleepy?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Can I stay over cause I'm not willing to walk home alone not when its midnight." the small brunette was about to close his eyes till there was a flash of light outside and a boom to go with it.

"Look Riku fireworks." He smiled as we both looked at the night sky. ' we might be friends, I'll be happy just to have a friendship with you and nothing more.'


	10. CH10 Miment of Truth

The moment of truth ch 10

Seth, Axel and Reno the trio I almost had forgoten about. They are of te royal vampire clan. Seth is the only girl in the family and of the triplets. She is the one who had turned me into a vampire of shere love and jealousy. My former love had died in a train wreck. I was about to give my life away for her but Seth saved me from the cliff fall she had caught me be for I hit the ground. My head was struck at the time. She had a shine in her eyes and told me if I had lived for her would I. I thought but fainted before I could respond to her I was dieing. When I awoke I was in a mansion with Reno, Axel, and Seth surounding me.

At first I thought I could love her, and try to move on. But when I realized I was more pailer than before and I had a bizzare taste a craving more it was, the taste was iorny. "Hey there pal. The name's Axel got that memorized, my sister Seth she saved you be greatful you son of a-" She had slapped him hard behind his head. "Sorry got carryed away there."

"Ya ya whatever I'm Reno, sadly Axel's brother."

"Hey you should be proud I am your brother in all ways."

"Sure, whatever youj say."

Seth patted me on the shoulder. "Would you belleive me if I told you some thing, Riku." How did she know my name if I had never mentoned it to her. "You are now a vampire." I laughed causing everyone to sat silent.

"Your kidding right are you playing a joke on me or som-"

"no" She had spoken in the middle of my sentence. "You are in fact a vampire. You have a craving in you are yerning for am I right." I said nothing for she was right. Then it started to burn and I was screaming. "It has that kind of effect." She said as I droped to the ground.

"Axel go get me my glass." he had brought a glass of red liquid. Then handid it to Seth.

"Here, drink this it will hold to your urges for about a month." I drank it not knowing what it was as I finished it I felt better and the stining was gone.

"Thank you. What is this red liquid, Wine?" She shook her head.

"It was blood." my eyes had widened I just had blood and it smoothened my nerves.

"W-what!?!" I didn't want to believe the truth but I had to accept it whether not if I didn't. "So that means, but how-"

"I had turned you into one. To save you that bump that was on your head nearly cracked you head open and you were losing so much blood I had to, I could not let you die." I saw her sad smile had turned into a bright glow. "But know that you are not going to die we can look after each other kay." I didn't know what she had ment but I was going to live with her and her brothers now. I met a nother person lots of people but I became best friends with some one named Zion. He was a fun person and said that he saved Axel from a werewolf and that he had almost givin up his life for him so Axel turned him into a vampire.

We were ment out of the human world only to be in it for when we were we are ment to act as them and join them with no suspition. Zion fell in love and wanted her to love him for him but a week before that we had all agreed in a law if a human is to know of us they shall die.

"Zion you know the law if you love her then-"

"Trust me Riku she is not going to die I will make sure of that ok."

He was wrong once he told her he brought her to the mansion. Seth found out and was about to get rid of her once she had died Zion swore for revenge. But as I helped him twice helping him protect the human girl and freeing him from dimention zero I was banished with all the hate in her heart and now she is going to get her revenge for turning her away.

"Riku." Thanks for the miso soup now can I we go get those clothes you weretalking about."

"sure Sora." Now that she is going to get me back she will try to get my only love away from me Sora.


End file.
